Silver Surfer
Character Synopsis Silver Surfer '''is a cosmic entity from Marvel, who commonly interacts with The Fantastic Four. Originally a young astronomer named '''Norrin Radd on the planet Zenn-La, he saved his homeworld from the planet devourer, Galactus, by serving as his herald. Imbued in return with a tiny portion of Galactus's Power Cosmic, Radd acquired vast power, a new body and a surfboard-like craft on which he could travel faster than light. Now known as the Silver Surfer, Radd roamed the cosmos searching for planets for Galactus to consume. When his travels took him to Earth, he met the Fantastic Four, who helped him rediscover his humanity and nobility of spirit. Betraying Galactus, the Surfer saved Earth but was exiled there as punishment. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-B Verse: Marvel Comics Name: Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd) Gender: Male Age: '''Billions of years old, if factoring in time travel '''Classification: Herald of Galactus, Cosmic Entity, Alien Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Manipulation & Absorption, Cosmic Awareness, Time Travel (even though this was done by accident a few times before though), Matter Manipulation (Atomic Level), Spatial Manipulation, Immortality (type 1 & 3), Transmutation (can rebuild a city or create a cube of oxygen in space), Reality Warping, Telepathy, Empathic Manipulation, Size Manipulation (Shrunk his body to subatomic size, where atoms appear as large as Solar Systems), Fate Manipulation (Changed his fate to escape an infinite time loop ), Blackhole Manipulation (Capable of creating Blackholes with casual ease. Can draw power from black holes to amplify his Power Cosmic), able to travel between universes and dimensions, Gravity Manpulation, Void Manipulation (Stated to be able to phase electrons out of reality), Information Manipulation (Created a code to overwrite Illuminatrix and destroy all Zenn-La civilization across the Universe), Healing, Biological Manipulation, Shapeshifting (includes such advanced applications as becoming the snow, air, and cold temperatures covering a mountain), occasionally shows forms of Precognition and Psychometry, Weather Manipulation (Can create tsunamis), Elemental Manipulation, Sealing (Can bind opponents to certain planets, Can trap opponents inside his board), , Barrier Creation, Illusion Casting, Intangibility (although this is not automatic and has to be activated, Resurrection, Regeneration (High. Recovered from complete atomic destruction during his fight with Uni-Lord). Can transform himself into powerul solid energy), Astral Projection (Fought with Mephisto in their astral forms), Portal Creation, Clairvoyance. Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Power Nullification (Borgo (Frankensurfer), who's an exact clone made of Surfer's own energy, resisted Classic Doctor Strange's power nullification), Power Absorption, Biological and Willpower Absorption (Resisted Mephisto's attemptto absorb his energy, willpower and body completely) Destructive Ability: Solar System Level '(Capable of destroying Solar Systems. Fought and completely reduced Thanos to ash. Can easily create Blackholes with his sheer power. Completely shattered Vibranium, which even beings such as Thor can't even break but merely dent. His mere movement , causes supernovas) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can react to microseconds and nanoseconds, His reactions are quick enough to process each star he crosses while traveling, Crosses a unknown amount of light-years in a few minutes, Crosses half a galaxy in seconds, Flies away from a galaxy in seemingly seconds, Crosses light years in seconds, Searches an entire planet before Doctor Strange can finish a sentence, Able to understand information that would take a millennium to convey in a millisecond) Lifting Ability: Stellar Striking Ability: Solar System Class '(Her basic attacks can cause solar systems to be destroyed and his mere movement causes supernovas. Can physically shatter Vibranium, which even beings like Thor can only dent at their strongesy) 'Durability: Solar System level, (Fought a clone of himself, Surfs in supernovas, Can fly inside stars, Took a hit from Galactus, Tanks a punch from She-Hulk, Tanks a punch from Iron Man, Survives attacks fromBlack Bolt, Survived an attack from Ego the Living Planet) Stamina: Incredibly high, does not tire unless fighting very powerful opponents Range: Galactic '(Can reach across the galaxy with his powers) 'Intelligence: Genius '''(He was a brilliant scientist before he became Galactus' Herald, he is more proficient at using the Power Cosmic than anyone other than Galactus himself, he has many years of experience fighting various kinds of enemies from all over the multiverse and beyond) '''Weaknesses: The Silver Surfer rarely fights to truly kill, and often does not use his abilities to their fullest extent. He is also officially listed as having low hand-to-hand combat skills Other Attributes List of Equipment: His cosmic surfboard, which he can ride on, allowing him to go faster than lightspeed, it's made of the same material as his own skin (or his entire body, depending on the writer - this point is rather unclear), he has a psychic link to it and can control it remotely from great distances, using it as a weapon (to slam into an enemy or absorb them into it), or as a shield. If it is destroyed or damaged, the Surfer can recreate it Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Time Travel: The Surfer can travel backwards or forwards in time an undetermined amount (at least millions of years both ways). He can take other people or objects with him if they are riding his board. When traveling back in time, he can affect the past and change the course of history (which he did so against the Overlord in Silver Surfer Volume 1) * Transmutation: Norrin can transmute matter into other states, ranging from things as simple as turning sand to gold, to restructuring complex alien weapons to emit nothing but harmless light * Energy Manipulation: The Silver Surfer can harness nearly any form of energy, from ambient heat and light, to the power of an entire star, to magic and souls, to the primordial cosmic energies of the universe itself. He can transform these energies into other types, and direct them to create many different types of effects Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Neutral Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Aliens Category:Heralds of Galactus Category:Males Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Regenerators Category:Space Benders Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Astral Projectors Category:Absorbers Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telepaths Category:Transmutation Users Category:Void Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Illusionist Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Sealers Category:Fate Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Healer Category:Time Traveler Category:Portal Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Blackhole Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Intangibility Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Size Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 4